Unfaithful
by Hasegawa
Summary: Who's unfaithful to who? LEMON. Warning: Mature reader. Pairing: UK X China. Japan X China. US X UK.


UNFAITHFUL

Idea was taken from the 'Unfaithful' Movie scene where they made up secretly in café public booth. Oh btw, the lemon started around page 5.

bateaed by and dedicated to Kaya's Window for she made the most wonderful wallpaper for UK X China LJ community. type Kouchagumi and join please!

Pairing: UK X China (main), Japan X China, US X UK.

Warning: Lemon is equal to mature reader. No flaming please.

Enjoy!

* * *

Wang Yao opened the door. He cursed silently when the door bell rang, indicating new customers to the small café by the end of the road. Although it was twelve blocks from the comfortable small apartment where he lives with his current lover, Honda Kiku, Yao was still scared of the probability of being seen by any of his acquaintances.

He looked around and was relieved to find the object which led him to the place was already there, sipping his favourite Earl Grey tea. Without even checking, Wang Yao knew that his ex husband loves Earl Grey very much. He never failed to order the thing from any of the shops they visited. The said man was sitting on the furthest end of the café, the one nearest to the unisex restroom door, the one under the shade and invisible from the outside of the café.

Wang Yao swallowed hard. He knew that he shouldn't be there, but there was a desperate note inside the man who used to be the love of his life's voice and he couldn't let it go from his mind for the whole week until in the end, he agreed to meet him. And he was there, with the outmost secrecy, pretending that he was having an innocent outing with his old friends. All because he had promised his current lover that he would never meet the man he once vowed his love to.

And so he walked to the table, careful of any glances that may bring future calamity.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland watched as the Asian man came closer to the place where he was seating. He swallowed down the last bit of Earl Grey, brushing his tongue against his lips, wetting the suddenly dry layers. He didn't know why he called, or why he had the guts to, but he just needed to call and ask for the last meeting, for the last explanation. And maybe the last apology.

He knew the Asian so well, almost as well as his own body. He remembered the gentle steps the Asian took. He remembered how the Asian's left hand would be fastened around the strap of his handbag, how a handbag never failed to be seen hanging over his left shoulder. Arthur knew that the Asian prefered a plain looking bag with space and many pockets inside, because he liked to keep things ready. He could find anything from the bag, starting from the most essential like house keys and umbrellas to the most unthinkable like a toilet tissue roll. Wang Yao always believed that everybody needs to have at least one tissue roll handy on them, because accidents might happen: no tissue in the public toilet, spilling food onto clothes, wiping one's sneeze on a windy day. Yao liked to be prepared.

Arthur also remembered how the Asian always tied his hair—ponytail low, but neatly done and tied with rubber band, sometimes with the occasional horrid creature, called Shinatty chan, on the hair band. That brought back memories of his obsession to the weird smiling cat-like creature. It was, at first, adorable how China was so obsessed with the thing. As time went by, Arthur remembered getting irritated, annoyed and jealous over the creature. He also recalled some other small things, like how they argued over their tea's preparation, over whether to sleep with lights turned on or off, and over their next holiday destination—China or England.

Those fights seemed so long ago. Somehow they made him feel miserable and melancholic. How come he misses those fights? Some were funny indeed, but others were horrible. More often than not, he would stubbornly sleep on the coach while Yao yelled from inside the room, calling him to get in. And nobody wanted to say sorry first. They were both stubborn and hated to lose. Both had pride. Both had similar temperaments. They were so compatible. If only they weren't so similar…

"…Yao."

"…Arthur."

It felt so natural. Yao took the chair in front of him, putting his bag down and taking one of the tissues available to clean the table before him. It felt so natural that Arthur signaled the waiter to come and ordered another cup of Jasmine Oolong tea for the beauty. And it felt so natural that both answered together when the waiter asked,

"How much sugar would you like…?"

"None."

"None, aru."

They blushed at their synchronized response. The waiter went away, taking a new order with him, leaving both men by the table in the silence.

"…What, aru?" Yao started talking because he knew that Arthur wasn't a good conversation starter. "What made you call me… after all these months, aru?"

"Yao, I… well, I just…I need to see you."

Yao's eyes flashed in pain. "Why…?"

"…I saw our photo… The one from our first date together to the zoo. The one we took beside the gorilla cage. The one…"

"…with you almost getting scratched by a protruding Gorilla's hand, aru. We were standing too close to it and it was trying to get your hat. I remember, aru. It was …sweet. Nostalgic. How many years has it been?"

"…with our marriage, it was already seven years ago."

And Yao's eyes casted down when he was reminded of the marriage they had. It wasn't a failure, they had their happy moments and they believed that they would last forever. Then fate intervened, or maybe the small irritations and fights were getting on each others' nerves and the inevitable happened.

One of them committed adultery.

"It was you who ruined it, aru." Yao's tone was sharp and accusing, anger showing from every angle. "…And now you dare say you missed me, aru?"

"Well, it was maybe my fault, but you are not innocent either! I knew you kept spending more and more time with that Kiku cousin of yours… that's practically incest!"

"Incest! You are accusing me of incest! How shameless, aru! You are calling the kettle black! Who are you sleeping with now? Huh? I recall that he is your nephew! Pedophile!"

"Incest!"

"Pedophile, aru!"

"…Here is your tea, sir." The poor waiter placed the glass on the table and ran for his life. Both Arthur and Yao bit their lips for being childish in public—something they had stopped doing one year ago, ever since their separation. Their separation trial ended three months ago and both agreed to proceed with divorce. Now there was a lonely white mark around each of their ring fingers—a void left by their old rings.

"…I don't know why I came, aru. I should never have come. We are… we are too similar to be compatible, aru. I don't want to fight anymore, aru. So is this it?"

"…I was thinking of returning the photo to you, but I want it too. I couldn't decide, so I called you… and your voice made me realize I missed you so much, Yao."

"You can have it, aru." Yao looked away, trying to hide his raw expressions of a similar longing. "I don't … don't care anymore."

"I knew you won't care… but please, at least look at me and accept my apology."

China felt bitter. It was still painful when he recalled the night he found the naked Arthur laughing beside a man that wasn't him, on their bed. Their bed. Laughing. Arthur. With another man. Naked.

But it was already a year ago, and whether he wanted to or not, he needed to stop reminiscing the past and move on. So Yao whispered.

"…Apology accepted. I am going, aru."

But China's movement was halted by a firm hold of a bigger hand on his wrist. Arthur grabbed the Asian's hand automatically, without thinking, but he was secretly glad he did.

"Don't go, Yao."

"What else do you want, aru? Wasn't it enough for you to see me crying over your unfaithfulness?"

"…but you never asked me to stay either. I was disappointed too, Yao. Did you stop loving me, I wonder. I never had the courage to ask because I didn't want to listen to the answer… I just don't know. I am a coward, Yao. I am sorry, but I don't think it's all my fault."

Yao's body weakened and he slipped back into the chair. He swallowed.

"…I never stopped loving you, aru. But I was afraid too; maybe you won't stay if I asked because I am old, because I am not attractive enough. What am I, compared to that blue eyes and blonde hair? I am small. I am not manly. I am not exactly your standard of beauty, aru. I am Asian and he is better suited with you, your own kind… I didn't have confidence that you will stay beside me, aru. Because all we did was fight, and I couldn't remember our happier times, aru."

"I am sorry, Yao…"

"…Maybe you are right, aru. I should've asked you to stay. I should've… but I didn't. And we drifted apart.. like this. You feel so far away, aru."

Their hands were locked together on the table.

Yao watched it sadly while Arthur watched his sad ex-husband.

"…so far away, aru."

Yet so close.

* * *

"N…No! Ah…. Arthu… they might come …"

"Keep …quiet… my Yao… you… ah! Don't squeeze me… so suddenly."

Yao didn't know what happened or why it happened, but it felt right, so right that Arthur was inside him, and he was shoved against the wall in one of the toilet booths. It felt so nostalgic, being together and intertwined like ivy. Yao's back against Arthur's chest. So nice in both size and strength. Yao's hands were against the wall, up above his head. They were forced onto the wall by Arthur's hands. Arthur shoved his body forward and went deeper into the Asian, crushing the man between him and the wall, before he naturally moved backwards to pull himself out half-heartedly.

As Arthur pushed back in, Yao squirmed in delight and pain. Yao's own member was rubbing against the wall, standing proudly, wet from its own precum. His fingers curled, as well as his toes. His body was pulled up as Arthur let go of his hands, only to lift his body upright so that when he slipped back down, the proud stalk of the British man entered him straight to the hilt. Deep. Delightful.

"Ahn!"

Arthur stopped moving and nibbled the lovely earlobes. How long since he nibbled on that sensitive skin?

"Arth…move…"

"Yao… Yao… My Yao…"

Chanting the name like a prayer, Arthur started to pump up and down. Yao was shoved into the wall every time Arthur pushed up. Yao closed his eyes. He was unable to control his common sense anymore. It was too much, being taken all over the wall in a public place by his ex husband. He couldn't control his own voice or anything else. It's all delight, delight, nostalgic, sensation, lust.

Arthur felt like he needed to drill harder, faster. He was almost there. The tight ass… the sexy butt… the slimmest waist… the nicest body scent... the softest moan. Arthur's hands found their way to Yao's unexposed nipples which were hiding underneath his shirt. A smile spread on his face as he pinched them hard.

"N..No! A…No! That's cheating… ar… Arthur!"

Yao came all over the wall, spluttering like he was celibating for months. Maybe it was true because he never felt right having sex with his little cousin Honda Kiku, despite the constant flow of attention and love from the younger man.

Kiku.

Yao felt pained for a second, but it was quickly replaced by heat when Arthur's hands touched all over him. Despite being entered unceremoniously, Yao didn't feel the usual pain. Maybe the lust overcame everything. After the mind shattering orgasm, his senses finally returned, making him remember that Arthur hadn't come yet. The man was still busy fucking him from behind.

"Yao…Yao… I… You… I lo…"

From the breathing of the British man, Yao knew that Arthur was almost ready to come.

"Don't… ah! Inside! It will be hard to… ah Clean!"

Too late. Yao felt the rush of liquid filling his insides. He felt the breath of the dirty-blond British man on top of his neck. He was silently cursing. And smiling at the same time.

"Bloody… god. I miss you, Yao. I do."

"Get out… of me, aru."

_I don't want to_, Arthur whispered silently, but he complied. He slowly slid out of the body he held close, without releasing his grip on Yao's wrists. He enjoyed the closeness of their skin, moistened with sweat and the satisfied breaths from one another. The black haired man in front of his eyes was so amazing… the perfect form of beauty.

"You are beautiful, Yao. Most beautiful. Very beautiful…"

"…really?"

The timid question opened Arthur's eyes. He grimaced as he cursed to himself. Why did he stop praising the Asian? He knew how Yao thirsted for praise because of the insecurity Yao had ever since before they were married. He stopped praising. He stopped confirming his love. He stopped saying the three words. Maybe that's why they drifted apart.

"Yao… I love you. Very much so. Bloody…. So."

Yao meekly obeyed as a hand pulled his face up and his lips met the other's. Awkward angle, and it hurt his neck. Yao flipped his body over and now they were face to face with each other. They made love a minute before, yet the act of facing each other felt more intimate. And more embarrassing. Both blushed even deeper.

Arthur slowly smiled and gently licked Yao's lips.

He was resisting at first, but he let Arthur's tongue in and they locked lips. Soft, nostalgic. Delightful. Always.

"I love you too, aru."

"Come back…?"

"What … about Kiku? And Alfred?"

Arthur was brought back to reality. Yes, he still has Alfred. The man was an easy going, irritating, cheerful and lovely man. He was attracted to the blunt honesty from the four eyed American blond. And it's not like he didn't love Alfred. It was complicated.

Yao let go of his arm and pushed Arthur away.

"Stop being selfish and think as an adult, aru."

"…I am sorry."

"…This is a mess. We are a mess. This whole thing is a mess. You caused this mess. We caused this mess. Help me clean, aru!"

Arthur nodded and pulled the toilet paper out, taking a portion to clean the splattered cum on the wall and floor. Yao, on the other hand, sat on the toilet bowl and blushed.

"Don't watch, aru."

Arthur turned to see Yao busy fingering himself with tissue, trying to get the cum out of his body.

"Never heard of condom, aru?" China fumed. "It's a pain to get it out…aru! What are you doing?"

"Turn around, Yao. Show your back to me."

"Pervert! I am not up for an extra round, aru! This is public.."

"I just want to help you dig it out. Turn, Yao."

Yao bit his lips and turned his body, bending nicely and showing his butt for Arthur to see in full view. Arthur held his breath as he shouldn't get hard from the nice view. And he started inserting his fingers.

One. Two.

The moan was sexy, but pitifully cut short because Yao used his hand to cover his mouth.

Arthur felt like an ass as he felt his proud stalk starting to get hard again. Even though he just came less than ten minutes ago.

* * *

They were so embarrassed when they opened the restroom door to find a cleaning sign was placed right in front of it. Somehow the waiter knew what happened and put the sign there to prevent other guests from coming into the toilet to disturb them.

After leaving a big tip, they both went their separate ways. Arthur entered his car with heavy feelings on his chest. He drove two hours to that particular shop, thinking that it was the perfect chance to severe all ties with the one he used to love so much. But meeting the real flesh was counterproductive. Now he didn't want to see the Asian man walk away to a place where another man was waiting.

So he made a U turn, and opened his glass window.

"…I'll take you home, Yao."

* * *

END

Review will be very appreciated~ Flame, on the other hand, will be spitted on. But I will receive both~


End file.
